


Reservations

by fantasizewithme_0719



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV), The Sweet Magnolias - Sherryl Woods
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baseball, Chaperones, Childhood Friends, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, I had fun with it, Romance, don't look too closely at the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizewithme_0719/pseuds/fantasizewithme_0719
Summary: Maddie and Cal have their getaway, even if it's not what they both imagined. They both intend to make the best of it anyway.Annie and Tyler make some discoveries as well.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend, Cal Maddox/Maddie Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a little different from the show but I just had fun with it ❤️  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Send end notes for rating warning**

It's not like she hasn't thought about it…  
Living in Serenity isn't as peaceful as it might sound, especially these days.  
Her divorce is public knowledge and Bill has taken to parading his new fiancee all over town, which is fine, honestly. She has long since accepted that Noreen and Bill will be building a new life...and family together. And, it will be right under her nose. Life has a way of moving along with or without you, and Maddie is fully on board with moving on in hers. 

In fact, she's coming to find that moving on from her cheating ex-husband is a piece of cake; the co-parenting, not so much. But there's not too much room for complaint when a man like Cal Maddox sets his sights on you. 

Cal has been the breath of fresh air after years of traveling through smoke. 

Reluctant as she may be to fall in love again, It seems the universe has taken to tempting her. And these butterflies in her chest cannot be ignored. 

Thinking back to his sudden invitation to go away with him, Maddie wrinkles her nose in embarrassment. Cal seems to always know the right thing to say. While Maddie's romantic skills are a little off kilter, as she’s years out of practice.  
Sometimes he surprises her with his honesty and vulnerability. She remembers being a young woman who was willing to risk it all for love. But now, she's just not that person, she has lost too much.  
But for Cal, she will try. She’s trying.  
Which is why she does want to go away and spend some quality time alone with him.  
She can do that. But his other confession will have to go on the back burner for now. She isn't quite ready to process that one yet. 

With a stretch and a smile, Maddie pushes her thoughts of Cal aside and pushes her way out of bed. The clock reads 8:00. She has slept enough of her Saturday away. It's not often that she gets a quiet morning to herself. With Katie and Kyle sleeping away at Bill's and Tyler at Gabe's house, she had a peaceful and full night’s sleep. 

She makes herself a cup of coffee, steaming in her favorite mug. She actually gets to sit on the porch and enjoy it, a rare commodity. 

The sun is up and bright, the birds chirping, the street bustling. Picture perfect day it seems. 

"Knock, knock"

Maddie strains to see who her chipper intruder is...it almost sounds like…

"Oh my, Maddie Townsend, darlin' is this a bad time? I surely wasn't expecting to find you in your pajamas."

Maddie chooses to ignore the condensing look that Mary Vaughn is sporting.

"Mary Vaughn, good morning. What can I do for you?" 

"I'll just get straight to business then, " She begins with an almost wicked smile, "I'm sure you've heard that the Bulldogs are all set on funds for their trip to regionals this coming weekend. Thanks to your- thanks to Bill."  
Clearing her throat she continues, " However, there was one more pressing matter that needed attention."

"Which is?"  
Maddie prompts after a moment of loaded silence.

"We haven't had a chaperone volunteer come forward as of yet, and well, the time is drawing near. There needs to be a parent, along with the two coaches, to travel with the boys and help keep order at the hotel."

Maddie slowly blinks at what Mary Vaughn might be insinuating. 

"Interesting. I don't seem to recall any chaperones last year when the boys went to regionals." 

"You may not recall, but indeed, there was. And as you clearly didn't volunteer last year, the boosters sure were hoping you could step up for the team this year."

Maddie took a moment to steel herself before responding. She didn't want to make a show for the neighbors this early in the day.

"Mary Vaughn, you know I am always about supporting those boys. I just need to think it over for a bit, make sure I can fit it in my schedule with the spa and the kids."

"I think this will work out just nicely for you actually. And I know Coach Maddox would be thrilled to have you along."

Maddie sends a glare, warning her to tread lightly. 

" I simply mean that you are the mother of our starting pitcher. I'm sure it would boost morale to have you along for their ride to victory!"

"Yes...well like I said, just let me get everything straightened out."

Maddie startles as Mary Vaughn claps her hands, delighted. 

"Sure, of course, I'll be waiting to hear from you."

With the twirl of her poofy dress, she's gone. Just as quickly as she arrived. And Maddie goes back to sipping on the now chilled, coffee.

Maddie makes it into the spa at noon. Things are lively, which makes her happy, of course. She peeks in on Trotter's yoga class, and sees a room full of ladies posing on their mats. Things have really been picking up at the spa, praise Jesus!

After finishing her arrival checklist, she settles in at the front desk. She thoroughly enjoys watching the transformation of these women. Coming in stressed, worried, overwhelmed and coming out refreshed! It's the reason they started this business and her heart feels full.

Speaking of her happy heart…  
Maddie glances up at the sound of the door chiming. 

She couldn't stop the smile that spreads across her face, even if she wanted to. 

"Now you should be careful looking at me like that…. I don't think you realize what your smile does to me."

Maddie ducks her head to hide her spreading blush.

"Well, I can't help it when I'm happy to see you." Maddie responds, still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Cal reaches the desk, and after checking that the coast is clear, leans in and presses a kiss firmly on her lips. 

So much for calming herself.

"How was your morning?" Cal asks, leaning on her desk, completely in her space.

He is often very close to reducing her to a puddle with those piercing eyes and sweet smile. But she could never let him see that, in the name of playing it cool, of course.

Maddie reaches out to take his hand, noticing the way it engulfs hers. She begs her mind to stay focused and not bring her back to just how good he is with these hands. 

She takes a deep breath.  
"It was interesting."

He cocks his head playfully , "Really? How so?"

"Do you remember your invitation the other night? To go away with you?"

"Yes." Cal strokes her hand with his thumb. "Of course."

"Well it may happen sooner than we both expected." Maddie can’t stifle her giggle at his confused expression. "I had a visit from Mary Vaughn this morning."

Cal is clearly having trouble connecting the dots. 

"I have been asked to ride along as chaperone for regionals." 

Cal nods his head in understanding, "And I'm sure Mary Vaughns motives in this were completely innocent."

They both laugh at Cal's obvious joke.  
"So you said yes, then?"

"I told her I needed to make arrangements. Gotta make sure Kyle and Katie can stay with Bill and ride with him to the game. And just be sure the girls will be okay at the spa without me."

"This will be my first field trip with the team. Teenage boys are pretty easy, I think. But some assistance would be great, " Cal leans in for another kiss, and Maddie meets him halfway, "And...it is you." He whispers against her lips. 

The door chimes again, forcing them apart, into a more professional position. 

Maddie clears her throat, "Ahh, well then, I will catch up with you later."

Cal gives her a wink before sliding out the door. Maddie can't help but watch him go before turning to her guest.

"To be young and in love." 

Maddie gives a bashful smile and mentally curses herself for her PDA at work.

"Ms. Hamby, ready for your facial?" 

The weekend flies by and suddenly it's Sunday night. Lunches are made for school, clothes are washed and the youngest kids in bed. 

And it's finally her favorite time of the week. Time to pour it out with her girls. 

"If this week had been any longer, I might not have made it." Dana Sue says as she pours out the drinks. 

"Things still hectic at the restaurant?" Maddie responds sympathetically. 

"Beyond hectic. I just need to hire more help."

Maddie nods in understanding " No good applicants so far?" 

"Good....sure. But not good enough. Not for Sullivan's. "

"That sounds about right." Maddie laughs aloud at her perfectionist friend.

"The right fit will come along, Dana Sue, just too bad you can't make a copy of yourself, huh?" Helen chimes in and she's not entirely wrong.

"Mhmm" Maddie holds up her glass and they cheers to that.

"I swear it. If you need something done you have to do it for yourself. Which is why I spend every waking moment there," Dana Sue takes a big swig, "which leaves me feeling down right awful for leaving you high and dry at the spa all the time Maddie." 

"No, no, no, " Maddie shakes her head, "we are a team. Don't you dare feel bad. The Corner Spa is a blessing so say no more."

"We will be able to get more hands on deck soon enough. This is the grind it out phase of our new business." Helen adds practically.

"As soon as our numbers look better, we will get the help." Dana Sue agrees.

"And Trotter must get a raise," Maddie says holding out her glass for a refill, " he's heaven sent."

The ladies cheers to that too.

"And speaking of heaven sent, Maddie dear, that Cal just can’t get enough of you."

Maddie lowers her drink, giving Helen the look, " What are you on about?"

"Well apparently he's been stopping in at the spa everyday and stealing kisses. You two are the talk of the town."

Dana Sue giggles away at Helen's prying.

"And this town does like to talk. Hey...it's a hell of a lot better than what they used to say about me.”

Helen and Dana Sue glance at one another. Though Maddie was strong and brave for moving on, they still are careful when anything about Bill is brought up.

"There could be far worse gossip than Cal Maddox making eyes at you." Dana Sue wiggles her eyebrows.

"You two are the worst, " Maddie scowls, "but that does remind me I need to run something by you."

"Run it," Helen prompts.

"Is it too late for me to take a couple days off, Saturday and Sunday to be exact?"

Maddie looks up to find Helen and Dana Sue looking positively giddy.

"Don't get too excited. I need to be the chaperone for regionals, well I was specifically sought out by Mary Vaughn, that is. But only if it won’t cause trouble for you two."

"Consider it handled. But now I have to ask, does this mean you'll be staying at the same hotel as that hot to trot coach of yours?" Helen gloats.

Maddie scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You're making it sound far too glamorous Helen. I will be keeping a bus full of teenage boys in check, is all . I have one of my own...so I know just how this will go."

"Sounds like you will be keeping the coach motivated which is good for the whole team really!" Helen laughs at her own tasteless joke.

Maddie is not amused, this is not what this weekend is about, "I am a chaperone, ladies, I can’t be the one breaking rules and causing trouble. So just stop this nonsense."

"Now Maddie, please at least try to make the very best of this situation. Handle your duties during the day, so you can be with your man at night."

"Dana Sue! Please! My son will be staying in the same hotel."

"Not the same room, honey. He doesn’t have to know a damn thing. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it and frankly so does Cal. He is truly good for you." Helen tacks on her input.

"Well I am clearly outnumbered here. So let's just drop this. I'm not going in with any expectations. I'm doing this solely for the boys."

Another sideways glance between Helen and Dana Sue has Maddie downing her drink.

Annie has no newspaper or work at Sullivan's today which means she actually gets to go home and relax like a normal teenager. Her mom will definitely be at the restaurant late, so she has plenty of time to squeeze her homework in.

"Thanks for walking home with me guys. I miss doing this, since you got your fancy new car and all."

Tyler groans, "I could be driving home but everybody in this town is so nosy and just had to tell my mom that Gabe was riding with me. She took away my car for the whole week. What's even the point of having it?"

Annie and Kyle share a private smile at how quickly Tyler gets worked up over his car.

"I personally would much rather walk with you every day, Annie. You see, I'm not even sure how Tyler passed his drivers test."

Tyler shoves Kyle playfully, "I'll remember that next time you want a ride. If my mom wasn't so super strict and paranoid about the car, I could drive everyone to school. You and Gabe too."

Annie smiles thoughtfully about getting to ride with Tyler everyday. Though she knows it's a silly daydream, she knows one person it would drive crazy.

Cece and Tyler broke up a week ago. The whole thing is a big mystery, really. All Annie knows is Cece isn’t happy about it. That and now, things between her and Tyler feel good again. Not like before the kiss but maybe even better in some ways. 

"Believe me, nobody is more strict than my mom, as much as I've begged she won't let me go to the regionals game...even to cover it for the newspaper."

Tyler stops dead in his tracks causing Annie to collide with him.

"So you aren't going to see me pitch then?"

Annie is struck by how disappointed he looks. She wasn’t expecting that.

"I really really wish I could. But I don't think my mom will change her mind."

Annie can literally see the gears turning in Ty's head. She and Kyle meet eyes, then slowly start to walk again.

All the way to home, Kyle talks about the next play the theatre will be putting on. Annie is thrilled for him and loves to see him so happy. But, she still notices how Tyler hasn't said anything else. She hopes he's not upset with her.

Just as she waves goodbye, Tyler's eyes light up.  
"Wait, you know my mom is chaperoning this year…"

"She's what?" Annie tries to catch up.

"Like for regionals, we always have a team mom come along and it's my mom this year. So maybe Dana Sue would be okay with you riding in the bus with us. You could even stay in my mom's room. Plus, I mean you could get some great behind the scene pictures."

Annie is floored by his suggestion. Mostly by the fact that he seems to care so much about her being there. So she has to give it a shot with her mom.

"I will do my best to convince her. I swear. Thanks Ty. Can't wait to hear more about your play Kyle. See you guys later."

Annie makes it inside before the biggest smile breaks out on her face. She has to make this trip happen. 

After the long day at the spa, Maddie knows it's a hamburger helper kind of night. 

Maddie tunes in and out of all the chatter at the dinner table. Normally this is her favorite time with the kids, but she's mentally exhausted. There's just something about Monday's.

"Mom, do you think you can?"

Maddie really faded out that time, "I'm sorry Kyle sweetie, what did you ask?"

"Can you help with the set design for the Nutcracker? I know it's not until December but we need to know who can volunteer as soon as possible."

"Of course, I will help in any way I can."

Kyle gives a very pleased smile, "Thanks mom!"

"What’s a nutcracker?" A curious Katie asks.

**knock knock**

"Are we expecting somebody?"  
Maddie looks to the children as she gets up from the table.

They all shake their head or shrug their shoulders, so she goes to answer the door.

Maddie is both pleasantly surprised and relieved to find her visitor is Cal. 

His smile has already warmed her.

"You could just sense that I missed you, couldn't you?" Maddie says boldly before she even realizes. 

Cal's blush makes her heart stutter. And she finds she really likes making him blush.

Maddie's lips part in surprise as Cal grips her waist and pulls her into his chest. It's so easy to get caught up when he kisses her like this. She slides her tongue against his, eliciting a groan. Needing to hold him closer, her fingers lock in his hair.

She certainly can't think straight as she is full blown making out on her porch. Luckily Cal has the sense for both of them and slowly pulls away.

"I sure am glad I stopped by." His words come out a little gruff. Maddie takes pride knowing she caused it.

"As am I, " She quickly wipes her thumb across his bottom lip, clearing her lipstick away.

He ducks his head, blushing again.  
"You keep distracting me, I stopped by for a reason."

"Oh so it wasn't just to make out with me?" Maddie teases.

"Well now that I know that's an option…"

Maddie chuckles and notices the papers in Cal's hand. He holds them out to her.

"This is the itinerary for regionals ...Departure time, hotel info, team roster. Everything you'll need. Mary Vaughn asked if I could deliver them."

"You know if we weren't already a match, she'd be a really good matchmaker."  
Maddie takes the papers, sighing in disbelief at how intrusive Mary Vaughn can be.

"She's something alright." 

Cal's grimace sends Maddie into a fit of laughter. 

"Did you want to come in?" Maddie asks, suddenly remembering her manners.

"No, no I better not stay. I have lots of papers to grade." Cal rolls his eyes and grunts. Maddie finds it adorable.

"Alright, I better get back to the kids then. Make sure Katie is actually eating her dinner."

Cal gives his usual sweet smile and nods. 

"Thank you for the personal delivery. It's just what I needed after the day I had."

Cal steps slowly into her space, stealing a soft kiss.  
"I'm always here when you need me."

It was Maddie's turn to blush as she waves goodnight and makes her way back inside. 

The week is gone in the blink of an eye. She and Trotter have single handedly kept the Spa running this week. Dana Sue has been trying to stay afloat at the restaurant and Helen is so bogged down with clients, Maddie has barely seen her.

That's why they started the pour it out tradition in the first place. Life gets hectic but they are best friends and will always make time for each other. So when they have weeks like this, feeling like the only words they speak are "hi" and "bye," they still have the promise to come together and catch up.

This week Dana Sue makes a delicious pork chop dinner, along with her famous margaritas. 

Maddie feels down right spoiled.  
"Dana Sue, did you know you are brilliant?" 

"Why yes I did, but feel free to remind me."

"Seriously, if I eat another bite I'll keel over right here." Maddie stretches out in her chair, trying to make room for all the food she just managed to eat. 

"Always room for a refill though, right?  
Helen smirks as she fills Maddie and Dana Sue up on those yummy margaritas. 

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Tyler so tense." The girls perk up to listen to Maddie's change of subject. "He has been practicing so hard all week, he's been very picky about what he eats and crashes in bed by nine. I think regionals really means a lot to him this year."

"He has got his eyes on the prize." Dana Sue comments.

"I think he really wants to get the state title this year. He's so concerned about scouts and prospects. I miss the days of snacks after the game and game balls. It was all so simple."

"That boy of yours has a talent. It won't be simple anymore, I'm afraid. I just hope he knows to enjoy his last years of high school and not look to the future too much. There will be plenty of time for that." Helen speaks from her own personal experience. 

"Yeah but you can't tell them that. You remember what it was like." Dana Sue adds.

"He's a good kid, he just-"

"Mom?"

Maddie is interrupted when Annie comes into the kitchen

"Annie, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom and I'm sorry to interrupt but I needed to ask you something."

"Can it wait? We were talking sweetie."

"No it can't."

Helen raises her eyebrows and motions for Dana Sue to let her talk.

" Go on then." Dana Sue prompts.

"I know I am still partially grounded. But I really want you to reconsider letting me go to the regionals game. Tyler really wants me there, and the newspaper has no one to cover it. And Tyler says Aunt Maddie will be riding with the team, so maybe I could ride too. And stay with Maddie in her hotel room. I won't leave her side, I swear." Annie rambles on in a rush to get it all out. " If that's okay with you too, of course" She tells Maddie.

"Are you finished?" Dana Sue just blinks at her daughter.

Annie lets out a deep breath in response. 

"Well I just want to say that if your mother approves, I'd love to have you along, Annie.

Annie beams at Maddie and mouths a 'thank you'.

It feels like an eternity that Dana Sue just stares at Annie. Maddie and Helen are sure not to make a peep. Though they both know which way Dana Sue is leaning, since they know her so well.

"I will agree to let you go-"

Annie squeals and runs to hug her mom.

"But," Dana Sue holds her at arms length," there will be rules and we will discuss them fully before you leave."

"Yes ma’am, thank you." Annie gives her mom another squeeze and runs to her room to text Tyler. 

"Well look at you, Mom of the year." Helen teases.

" Yes, but not friend of the year, " she looks to Maddie, "Did I just ruin your night with Cal?"

Maddie looks exasperated "For heaven sakes, no. I told you both already, there will be no time for that. I am a chaperone."

"Once Annie falls asleep, just sneak over for a visit." Helen suggests, completely ignoring what Maddie said.

"Annie always falls fast asleep watching TV, Ronnie and I used to use that trick all the time."

"Dana Sue! Please don't encourage this." Maddie begs.

"Honey please. All the rooms are going to be right there together. It will hurt nothing and nobody to pay coach a visit for a late night booty call " Dana Sue says and slowly sips her margarita.

"How old are you? Goodness...this conversation is officially over." Maddie can't believe she is being ambushed again. "I need to get going anyway. It'll be an early morning with too many noisy boys."

The girls laugh, pleased with themselves.  
And wish Maddie and the team a safe trip.

Maddie has been up since the crack of dawn, getting packed and dropping Kyle and Katie with Bill. Now she has Tyler and Annie loaded in her car as she pulls up to the big, greyhound bus in the school parking lot. She parks in the designated, overnight spaces.

"Tyler, sweetie, help with the bags!" She hollers as he drags Annie off toward the bus, leaving Maddie to haul their luggage. 

"I can help with that," comes a deep voice behind her. The bags are already being removed from her hands as she swivels around.

"Such a gentleman you are, your momma sure raised you right." Maddie teases Cal as he leans in for a quick kiss, concealed away from the eyes of his students.

Maddie locks up and follows behind Cal to the bus where it appears most of the students are loaded. Maddie waves to Coach Harlan who has graciously taken one of the back seats. No doubt he is better suited for the rowdy boys back there.

Cal guides her to their seat before addressing the boys.

"Bulldogs! Listen up!" Cal calls the boys to attention. "We've got a three hour ride to North Charleston. Enjoy it because as soon as we arrive and unpack at the hotel, we will be hitting the field for warm ups. You already know who you are rooming with, and Ms. Maddie here will give you your room keys when you exit the bus. Please remember to act like the grown men that you are when we get to the hotel-"

Cal pauses as several howls and loud laughter shoot off in reaction to his comment.

"I will hold your hand the entire time if you can't act right. And Coach Harlan too so don't try us," he waits for any remarks but none come so he continues," other than that, let's have fun this weekend and let's bring home that trophy."

Cal slides into the seat next to Maddie as the boys erupt into loud bulldog barking. They are excited, and they have certainly earned the right to be.  
Maddie peaks back to find Tyler mid way back, with Annie seated next to him. She loves how close they seem to have grown. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were dating. Young people are hard to keep track of, but sometimes with the way they look at each other, she wouldn't be surprised if they were. And she would most definitely approve. Annie is a sweet, down to earth girl and Maddie would be delighted to have her positive influence in Tyler's life. But, she reels it back in because she has no idea if it was even true.

The bus kicks into drive.

"And here we go," Maddie mumbles

"You're stuck with me now," Cal reaches over and takes her hand.

"I'm not complaining," Maddie smiles like a silly school girl with a crush, "Though I know this isn't what either of us imagined for our first getaway together."

Cal nods in agreement, "That's true. But this isn't too bad." He strokes on her hand and she scooches just a tad closer. "Plus, there will be other times. Right?"

He looks at her carefully and expectantly like she would possibly say no…

"Yes I'd really like that." 

"It's settled then, our next trip will not include twelve other boys. Just us." 

Maddie and Cal laugh again at the situation. 

Further back on the bus, Annie sits quietly next to Tyler. Though she is happy to be here, especially next to him, she isn't going to pretend to be interested in these current conversations around her. From the seat in front of them, she can hear them talk about a video game that clearly takes up a lot of their free time. Across the aisle is much worse though since she can hear two morons arguing over the hottest and easiest girls in school. Seriously disgusting and horrifying on so many levels. And next to her, Tyler is facing behind them, talking with Gabe…who is by far her favorite on the team besides Ty, obviously. 

"I swear the new cleats make all the difference…"

Annie keeps tuning in and out of their conversation. It is mostly about baseball. It's not that she is uninterested, not entirely, but they are an hour into the drive and they are still talking about baseball. Luckily she did bring her headphones. Annie slowly pulls them out of her bag and puts them in her ears, not wanting Ty to notice.

Too late.

"Annie are you good?" 

She has to bite her lip to keep from smiling at his genuine concern.

"Yes, all good, just gonna listen to my music." Annie smiles reassuringly 

"I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just when Gabe gets me started on baseball, it's hard to stop." He laughs at himself.

"No, it's fine. I don't feel ignored, just don't know much about baseball, honestly."

"I'd be happy to teach you, what did you want to know?" Tyler offers super quickly.

Annie stutters for a moment. She hadn't really meant that she wanted to learn and certainly not right this second. But she's always had a hard time turning Tyler down.

"I mean, I know the basics, my dad taught me a little. Plus I've heard you ramble on many times before." She adds and smiles brightly.

"Yes I know, I can't help it, " Tyler ducks his head.

"I think it's great that you have baseball. And it's a bonus that you have the natural talent for it." Annie encourages. Everyone needs a good way to escape from stress. Annie isn't sure what Ty would do without baseball.

"Just like you with photography, " Tyler mentions, catching Annie off guard, "you are really good at it. And I know you love it...I don't think I ever see you without your camera."

Annie clutches her camera closer to her and looks up to find Tyler regarding her closely.

"Yeah, yeah she's definitely my baby." Annie says playfully.

Tyler laughs and it makes Annie's heart beat wildly in her chest.  
This boy…

"Hey, we both have talents that could make us some big money one day. Not too bad, huh?"  
Tyler nudges her with his shoulder.

" Hey, my talent already makes me money," Annie smirks, "But yes, we’re lucky."

"It's not luck Annie," Ty says matter of fact, "It's hard work. I don't think I've ever met someone who works as hard as you do-"

"I get it from my mom." Annie throws out, trying to pull Tyler's fond attention from herself.

"Maybe so, but it makes you very busy and very hard to catch up with." Tyler leans toward her, willing her to meet his eyes.

Annie is blushing furiously and she's not even too sure why. Maybe it's the close proximity. Or maybe it's knowing there’s nowhere to escape to.

"I- no that's not true- not entirely true. I'm...around." 

"Around, right...I always forget to look there, " Tyler teases.

"When are you ever looking for me?" Annie retorts with more bite than she means to.

"I always ask about you. It's not my fault you are always at the restaurant or the newspaper or some random photography job…" Tyler sighs with irritation.

"Hey, a minute ago you were bragging about my hard work. It's not all my fault that I'm busy. It's the way my mom likes it, she says it leaves no time for trouble." Annie defends.

"Dana Sue doesn't think I'm trouble, right?" 

Annie laughs, "No, I think you are on the approved friend list."

Tyler grins thoughtfully, "Then I need to take better advantage of that, and schedule in my time with you." 

Annie tries not to baulk at that, "Hey, you're smarter than you look..." 

She tries to lighten the mood, not quite sure what Tyler was trying to get at. He has been far more open and forward with her lately. She's not complaining but it does still take her by surprise. Some might even call it flirting...but Annie was careful not to get her hopes up. Especially so soon after his break up; she had zero interest in being a rebound. 

"Earth to Annie."

Annie snaps out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how cute your mom is with Coach Maddox." 

Annie supplies smoothly. Maddie's head popping above the seat to scan the bus had given her the change of subject she needed. And it was true, after all. 

"Geez Annie, can we not talk about that?" Tyler looked all but disgusted talking about his mom's love life.

"Calm down. Just an observation." Annie rolled her eyes...boys.

"But seriously, we should hang out more. Like to see a movie or go to the pool."  
Tyler switches the subject back.

"Uh yeah sure, Katie loves swimming!" Annie replies casually.

“I meant just us." 

Was Tyler nervous? He looked like it. He sounded like it. What was happening here? Is this a date. Or just hanging out more as friends? Questions swarmed in her head.

"Yeah sounds good." Is what comes out instead.

Tyler immediately looks relieved and at ease again.

"Dude, you gotta see this video." Gabe says getting Tyler's attention behind them. 

Annie lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She slips in her headphones and peers out the window at the passing highway.

"Single file, wait outside the bus for your room partner and room key. Grab all of your bags, this bus isn’t the same one taking us home, so don't leave anything behind," Cal calls out to the boys as they storm out of the bus.

Maddie is waiting outside to give out the room keys. She went ahead and got them checked in as the team gathered their belongings. She took note that Tyler was rooming with Gabe and he was in room 212, just a few doors down from her.

The hotel was surprisingly fancy. Bill must have written a rather large check this year. Of course, there is a bit of irony in that. She and Cal are getting quality time together, even if it isn't exactly intimate. Bill essentially funded their time together. It was comedic, if anything. Maddie even finds herself replaying her conversation with the girls. Yes, the one about the booty call. She knows she fought hard against it, but now that she's here at the hotel, the idea doesn't seem as far-fetched. 

Annie is quietly in tow as Maddie navigates the hallways looking for room 221. They were a little behind the team since she stopped to discuss some details with the front desk. She informed them that any room service calls placed from their set of rooms were to be ignored. The plans were to order pizza after the game tonight and enjoy the free continental breakfast the hotel offers, in the morning.

Going over her mental checklist, she almost passed their room.

"Here's 221 Aunt Maddie." Annie calls to her attention.

"Oh, this is us then!" She hands the key over to Annie to do the honors. Annie shuffles inside as Maddie hears a door close behind her.

She turns in time to see Cal exiting his room.

"Well, well, well, " Cal's eyes light up. He's clearly amused and pleased at the sleeping arrangements.

"So you'll be staying there across the hall then?" Maddie plays along. "And who is your roommate for the night?"

He draws a big smile, "It's just me. The budget allowed for Harlan and I to get separate rooms." 

" I see. Well lucky you." 

Cal shakes his head a little, crossing the hall to be closer to Maddie, "I disagree. I don't really want to sleep alone tonight." 

Lord! If he isn't incredibly seductive…

"Is that an invitation?" Maddie loops her arms around his neck

"No, I can do better. Maddie please come stay with me tonight, nothing would make me happier."

Maddie was sure she was as red as a tomato. 

"I can promise to stop in for a visit, give you a little company. But I do have a teenage girl expecting to wake up and find her aunt in her own bed." 

Maddie gave a soothing kiss on his lips to soften any blow. 

"You are the responsible one. There's something about being with you that makes me lose all reason, I swear." Cal teases.

"Well now, if I'm such a terrible influence ,perhaps we should take some space." 

Cal visibly tenses and Maddie worries she's said the wrong thing. She does have that tendency. 

He pulls her into his chest with vigor. "Never that."

At a loss for words, Maddie pulls him down for another kiss. She tugs him closer and closer until her back thumps against the wall. This man is intoxicating.

The sound of a door closing down the hall breaks them apart. There is no one in sight but they do take a moment to remember themselves and where they are.

"We can finish that thought tonight." Maddie whispers. 

Cal sighs and runs his hands through his hair, attempting to calm himself, "How am I supposed to think of anything else?"

"You better try, you've got the whole team counting on you."

He nods determinedly, "These boys have fought hard to get here. I have complete faith in them. We’ve got this."

"Absolutely, now let me get inside to Annie. I'll see you at the game. I'll be the one hollering in the bleachers." 

Cal laughs, knowing full well she's not exaggerating. He heads to the lobby to meet up with the boys while Maddie freshens up in her room.

Maddie finds an open spot on the bleachers and starts looking around for her kids. They should be arriving any minute. She also has an eye on Annie who is taking photos of the team warming up. The atmosphere is electric. She is surrounded in a sea of blue and gold. While just opposite the field the bleachers are filled with red and black, and the word Mustangs plastered everywhere. Maddie is bouncing her knee, unable to sit still. It's a mix of nerves and excitement to be sure. 

Not a moment too soon, Kyle slides in next to her on the bleachers, with Katie in hand. She is finally able to take a deep breath with her kids by her side.

"Hey sweeties," she gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

Kyle smiles wearily at her; she's about to ask what's wrong but gets an answer as she looks up. A very pregnant Noreen is hand in hand with Bill. It's not necessarily surprising that she would come but it's always uncomfortable for Maddie when she's around. But sensing it may be what is causing Kyle’s distress, she swallows it down. Maddie gives a quick nod to them when they look her way. Thankfully, they find an open spot a couple bleachers up.

Maddie gets Katie some nachos and Kyle a hotdog before the game starts. She doesn't have the stomach to eat anything, it's too busy being twisted in knots. She just wants Ty to do well and have fun. As the pitcher, he bears a lot of the pressure. Maddie knows he is capable and knows that Cal is one of his biggest supporters, so she just chalks it up to pre- game jitters. Annie squeezes in next to Katie as the game starts, and Katie couldn't be happier.

The first three innings are slow, painfully so. Tyler is doing great so great that the Mustangs have barely been able to hit off him. Even still, any hits they've managed haven't resulted in any runs. Unfortunately, it's the same for their own team. A few good hits, but no runs. No momentum. Just a 0-0 game.

There are no half times in baseball, so there is no opportunity for the coaches to pull them away for one of those pep talks that get them charged up. But, just as the team is running to the dugout on the top of the fourth inning, Cal gets them huddled up. They stay huddled long enough to have the umpire yelling for a batter. The dugout gets noisy all the sudden. Luke is the lead off and the boys loudly cheer him on. Maddie can't help but smile at the sudden burst of energy. 

Gabe smacks the ball to left field, getting a double. From there, they get their momentum. Each batter gets a hit and gets on base, and finally the scoreboard sees some action. By the time Tyler takes the mound again, the score is 5 to 0. One hell of a lead and Maddie prays it will hold.

She is surprised to find Katie and Kyle still interested in the game. But she notices just how riveted Annie looks. She had no idea Annie liked baseball so much. 

The bulldogs hold their lead with three up, three down. As the players make their way back to the dugout, Maddie hops out of the bleachers to go see Tyler.

"Ty!"

Tyler turns around bursting at the seams with energy, "Mom! Did you see that last strikeout? I don't think I've ever thrown a better curveball."

" You are truly amazing out there. Keep it up and we have got this win locked up!"

"I know we have a rough start but even with Dad and...her here I've still been pitching my best game."

Maddie has the biggest smile for Tyler. She loves seeing him in his zone. "I'm glad you've been able to stay focused, sweetie. You are handling this pressure like a champ."

"Plus Coach always knows what to say. He has been here, ya know?"

"Absolutely! And he knows how talented you are. He will help you cultivate all that potential."

Tyler ducks his head, smiling, "alright don't get all cheesy."

"Fine then...knock em dead Bulldogs!" Maddie calls out loudly and starts barking aloud which triggers every person in the dugout to join in.

Maddie is giggling up a storm when she squeezes back in next to Kyle. She looks up and sees Cal is very amused as well. He smiles brightly at her and she swears the rest of the world fades away.

This is it. The final inning, the final out. The score is 6-2. The Bulldogs still have a strong lead. However, there are runners on 1st and 3rd base. Even with two outs, nothing can be ruled out, the game isn't over yet.

Tyler looks tired. He isn't pitching bad, but you can tell the game has worn on him. But he has carried his team tonight, it's their turn to have his back.  
Tyler throws the ball beautifully over the plate, and Mustangs number 10 gets ahold of it. It's high and it's long; the whole crowd is silent, everything feels at a stand still.

The ball falls right into Luke's glove. He's caught it! That's the game!

Maddie, Kyle, Annie and Katie all jump up and cheer, along with everyone else in the bleachers. The boys huddle together in the middle of the field, jumping and cheering in celebration.

It takes almost half an hour for things to calm down enough for them to clear the field and the dugout. This is a well earned victory for them, and Maddie's face hurts from smiling so big.

She sits down on the grass nearby and talks with Kyle and Katie while waiting for Tyler.

Annie snaps so many pictures, she's afraid her camera will die of exhaustion. She is capturing the best moments. True joy and happiness pouring out of these boys. And her favorite thing to capture is the silliness; the team overcame this hurdle together and now they seem so light and carefree. 

"Boo!"

Annie startles at the feel of hands on her waist. She spins to find Tyler with a boyish grin that she is loving.

"Did you get any good action shots of me?"

"Oh were you playing just now?" Annie teases, and Tyler is tickling at her waist again. 

"Seriously, what did you think?" Tyler peers at her with those sweet brown eyes.

"You looked so in your element out there, and happy. I like seeing that, a lot." She decides for an honest answer, hoping not to reveal too much.

Tyler seems stunned, but only for a moment. He steps in closer to her, and before Annie can process a thought, Tyler's lips are pressed against hers.

She tries not to freeze. His lips feel unbelievably soft, and a little salty. She breathes in deep savoring the moment. 

Tyler pulls away, regarding her carefully. Annie chants to herself to play it cool, but she can't seem to stop her smile.

Tyler's hands fall off her waist, but he takes her hands now.  
"Thank you for being here." 

"Anytime." Is all she can manage to mumble before Tyler gets pulled away by his hyper teammates.

Annie stands there reeling for a few minutes. She starts to convince herself that she imagined it. If only someone had captured that moment on camera, she thinks. 

Maddie squeezes Katie and Kyle so tight they are begging to be released. She reluctantly sends them off with Bill and Noreen. They have a long drive back to Serenity tonight. Maddie, on the other hand, gathers the team up and they head to get pizza.

Maddie shouldn't be surprised by how much pizza those boys consumed, but to see it was mind blowing! But, that just means their bellies are full and they will no doubt crash at the hotel.

"I checked in those three rooms," Maddie says, meeting up with Cal in the hallway.

"And I checked the other three. Most of them are actually already asleep. It's only eleven. Back in my day, we didn't even sleep at away games." 

"I wonder what teenage Cal Maddox was like," Maddie giggles, "Just let me check in with Annie and...freshen up, okay?" 

Cal's eyes grow dark in an instant. "I'll try to be patient."

"Good things come to those who wait," Maddie retorts as she slides into her room leaving Cal with his jaw on the ground.

Inside the room, Maddie finds Annie curled up on the bed. The TV is on but Annie seems to be paying it no mind, with something else clearly on her mind.

Maddie crawls in the bed next to Annie, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing," she supplies without making eye contact. Maddie has three kids and knows better.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Maddie reminds her.

Finally she looks up and Maddie sees that she's smiling.

"Have you ever had something really great happen to you, and you're happy about it; but at the same time, it makes you worried." Annie spills out.

Maddie nods in understanding, "Annie, sweetie, I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes along with our happiness comes the fear of losing what is making us so happy."

"I don't like feeling so mixed up." 

Maddie strokes Annie's hair back from her face, "Then tell those worries to get lost. Life is far too short to miss out on all the wonderful things, simply because you're scared. Enjoy them, here and now."

"You're right. But I don't want anything to get messy. I don't want to lose anyone else." Annie rolls to her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Maddie tries to understand. She doesn't have the context on what happened to provoke these feelings. But she does know that Ronnie leaving town has been hard for Annie. So Maddie starts to wonder if they are talking about boys here. 

"While it is true that relationships don't always last forever, it isn't true that people always leave. Look at the relationships your mom has kept all her life. The important ones, you make them work. You give the love they deserve and you receive the love you deserve. As long as that’s happening, then it's a relationship that will last. If it's someone you truly care for, don't be afraid to take a risk."

"I just wish I could fast forward through high school. I want to be older and wiser, like you." 

Maddie scoffs at her unintentional insult, "Gee thanks."

"No,no,," Annie gives Maddie a playful push, "I just mean you seem so sure of yourself, like you have it all figured out. And Coach Maddox is so crazy about you, just tell me how you do it."

If only Annie knew just how much she did not have it all figured out.  
"Oh sweetie, there is no secret, or I swear I'd tell you. Annie you are such a catch, any guy who does not see that, is all wrong for you anyway. Just be yourself."

"I will. I am. And he seems to like me. But I'm just...scared I guess." Annie covers her face with her hands and groans.

Maddie grabs a hold of her and squeezes, "Being a little scared is okay, maybe exciting, even. I get scared with Cal, you know?"  
Annie looks at her skeptically.  
"It's true, but he's good to me and makes me happy, so I've decided he's worth it."

"Thank you Maddie."

"Anytime."

Maddie pats her leg and hops out of bed. "I need to go check in on these boys one more time. You okay in here?"

"Yes, all good. I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."

Maddie smiles, "Goodnight Annie."

Maddie slips into the bathroom to freshen up. She puts on her comfy, yet still cute pajamas she packed. But not without first putting on her, not so comfortable, lingerie that she packed on a whim. She gives herself a quick pep talk in the mirror, and puts on a little mascara for a confidence boost. Annie is already fast asleep, with the TV on just like Dana Sue predicted. Maddie knows Cal has already done the final check in with the boys. So now, there's nothing left but for her to go to him.

Cal is already pulling the door open after one knock. Maddie jumps a little in surprise.  
"Sorry," He says, motioning her inside, "I told myself I wasn't going to come across too eager."

She has to laugh because she feels just as giddy and excited as he looks, "You know you don't have to play any games with me, Cal Maddox."

He smiles that smile, and she is already weak in the knees. 

Cal inches closer, and Maddie is expecting a kiss. Instead he scoops her up into his arms. Those big, solid arms and she feels so safe here.

He walks over and drops her gently on the bed. Maddie can see from the look in his eyes just how ready he is. He slowly crawls up the length of her, leaving no space between them. Her entire body is buzzing with anticipation. 

Just as he leans in to kiss her neck, she holds her hand up stopping him. "Wait."

Cal pulls back immediately, searching her face.  
"I'm sorry, did I get the wrong idea here?"

Maddie wills herself not to laugh; such a gentleman this guy is.  
"No, believe me, we are on the same page. It's just…"

"Just what?" He prompts when she hesitates.

"I have a surprise for you." She tries for her best seductive voice.

She slowly rises from the bed, knowing that his eyes are glued to her, waiting to see what is about to happen.

"A surprise?" 

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

Cal is transfixed. He sits on the bed, his hands gripped to the edge like it's physically difficult to sit still. Somehow it makes Maddie more confident, seeing how tightly wound he is over her. She hopes she can make it worth it.

She peels the straps off her shoulders, being sure to keep her eyes on Cal, despite her nerves and hammering heart. She rolls her romper pajamas, down past her chest. Cal's eyes snap to her breasts which she knows look fantastic in this lingerie. He subtly licks his lips, Maddie tracks the movement. With as much grace as she can muster, she slides her clothes the rest of the way off, and kicks them away.  
She's left standing in her black, lacy lingerie.  
Cal looks like a man starved, his pupils are blown wide and his knuckles are white from gripping the bed.

Maddie gets a tad insecure when he doesn't say anything. " Do you like your surprise?" 

Cal opens his mouth to speak a few times, seemingly at a loss for words.  
"Maddie...you are so unbelievably sexy. I mean...I can't even...I need to touch you. Can I please touch you?" 

As Maddie steps forward, Cal reaches and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him as they kiss, releasing all their pent up sexual tension.  
Every kiss is more delicious and deeper than the last. Maddie can feel him hard beneath her and it has her throbbing.

Maddie's fingers are trembling slightly as she unbuttons his shirt and peels it off. Feeling his hot skin on hers, turns her on so much. She rakes her hands over every inch of him, relishing in how firm he is.

He flips them over on the bed, now hovering over her, and the view is glorious. He leans back to take off his pants and boxers. Now completely bare, he dives back in, kissing her everywhere. 

"Maddie, good God, you are so beautiful, " Thankfully he can't see her blush, "I need to see all of you."

She bites her lip and nods her approval as he removes her lingerie. He is so delicate about it, his fingertips graze her all over, leaving chills in their wake.

He feels just how wet she is and groans. When her hands finally grip him, he groans even louder. With both of them ready, he slips on the protection.

His movements start slow, hitting Maddie in all the right spots. Maddie has never been loud in bed, but her moans are growing louder with each stroke. Cal whispers in her ear, a sweet ,"shh"  
And goodness, he's right. They can't be loud tonight. 

"I love hearing you," he adds as he continues his deep, filling strokes, "I'll hear those sounds in my mind all week." 

Maddie has had enough of his sweet, slow torture. She rolls them over, climbing on top. The way he is looking at her...she feels worshipped.

She rides him just how she needs it, just how she likes it. His hands grip her ass tight and within minutes she is reaching her climax. " Cal" she breathes out, "I'm so close." 

She keeps grinding down as he says "Let go, come for me."

His words do it. She is throbbing while the best sensation takes over her entire body. Her eyes are locked with Cal's as he finishes too, his grip tightening around her waist.

She rolls off him, thoroughly spent. Cal pulls her in so her head rests on his chest. And for a few minutes they just catch their breath and bask in the feel of their amazing orgasms. 

"Cal," Maddie speaks first.

"Hmm," He mumbles, looking at her.

"That was-"

"Perfect, amazing, unforgettable." He quickly fills in for her.

Her heart feels light as a feather knowing it was all that for him too, " Yes, all of the above."

He leans over and kisses her head. It's a little sloppy since she's smiling so big. 

"You are so sexy, you know that, I'm going to be thinking about you in that lingerie for weeks to come." Cal says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mmmm I like the image of you thinking of me while you come."  
Cal turns to her looking pretty shocked and Maddie is surprised at herself for saying it out loud. But it was true. She would find it so sexy to know Cal was thinking of her while touching himself.

"You are unbelievable...and dirty, and fuck I love it." Cal rolls over, pinning her to the bed. He is clearly riled up again. But Maddie needs a little more time to recover.

She placates him with a sweet kiss, and pushes him to his back. She leans on her elbow and examines him. He really has the most delicious body.  
"You know Dana Sue and Helen are going to die when they hear about this." 

"And just how many details will they get, I might not be able to look them in the eye anymore." Cal questions, amused.

"You and the details are all mine," She rubs her fingers across his chest, just because she can, "But they were the ones who persuaded me to take advantage of our night in the hotel. So I suppose I owe them a small token of gratitude."

"I knew I liked those women." Cal teases interlocking his fingers with Maddie's.

"They are too much sometimes, but in this case, they were right," Maddie concedes. "Hell, it's been over a decade since I've had a night like this. I feel very promiscuous." 

Cal raises his eyebrows, "As you should."

Maddie pushes him playfully.

"You should know I am very out of practice with this too, so you aren't alone in that."

Maddie doesn't quite believe that. "Really?"

Cal cocks his head to the side, "Yes, really. Now I know what you really think of me."

"What? No…" Maddie plants a quick kiss on his lips as an apology, "I just figured, you were enjoying the single life, that's all, I mean look at you."

Cal takes a more serious tone, "I did enjoy being single. Getting to know myself again, letting my wounds heal, and spending time doing things just for me. After my divorce…" He pauses for a moment, "I was very lost. But I knew I didn't want to waste my time with hook-ups and flings. That's what a younger me would have done. So I just worked on myself and then ended up moving to Serenity...where I met you."

Maddie feels like the breath is knocked out of her. Getting to know Cal has been tough. He doesn't reveal much about his past and Maddie is careful not to push. She has practically spilled her guts to him, and involved him in her family drama more times than she can count. She is grateful to have him, but wants to reassure him that the communication is open both ways.

"I'm sorry you had to go through a divorce, I know first hand how they can suck the life out of you. What-" she stutters a bit, "what was it that ended things for you two?"

He sits up a little in the bed, still holding Maddie close, "She didn't really love me. It took some time, even after the split to come to terms with that. She loved the life I gave her. The money, the travel, the fame were what mattered most to her, not me. We were already going through a rough time when I got my injury. I could have pushed through it, gone through therapy and fought to get back on the field. And I did do those things, but not to play again. I had already decided I wanted to be a coach, and my playing days were behind me. When I told her this, she told me she wouldn't stick around for it. She left me to go through therapy and all the changes alone," He gives a humorless laugh, "And the icing on the cake was that she moved on with a teammate of mine, a friend...so I thought. They had been talking and getting close for quite some time, apparently, because they married a few months later. But the saddest part is that none of her actions really surprised me. Looking back, it's obvious how shallow her feelings for me were, but I convinced myself otherwise because I wanted a marriage that lasted forever. I certainly paid the price."

Maddie stays silent for a moment, getting her thoughts in order. "Cal, that's truly awful. I'm sorry you went through that," Maddie strokes her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead, "it means a lot to me that you shared that."

Cal pulls her up into his lap, he gazes at her face, while she sits astride him.  
"I wanted you to know. You can ask anything, Maddie. It is scary for me to put myself out there again, but I want to know you, everything about you. And I want to share myself too, whatever you want to know. I do love you."

Maddie's heart stops beating when he says those words again. He must notice her hesitation. 

"But...I do understand why you can't say it back. And I would never want you to, until you mean it and you are ready. I'm just- I'm all in this Maddie."

Maddie is still straddling him as her hands fall to the sides of his face, she strokes her thumbs across his cheeks, "I'm all in too Cal. I will give you everything I have to give. I just hope-" she swallows down the lump in her throat, "I just hope it's enough for you."

"It's more than enough. I am happy just the way things are."

At that, Maddie surges forward kissing him. It's filled with heat and passion, and she knows she will never tire of kissing this man.

They both lie back on the bed. Cal stretched out, taking up most of it and Maddie tucked into his side with her head rested on his chest. She rises and falls with his breathing. They lay there peacefully for almost an hour and Maddie feels herself start to doze off.

"Cal"

"Mmmmmm" he mumbles, clearly having the same problem.

"I need to head back to my room."

"No, stay." He protests weakly.

"I wish I could, but Annie is expecting to wake up to her Aunt Maddie sleeping in her own bed."

"You're right," He resigns, pulling the covers off of them.

Cal walks her over to the door, kissing her a few more times. "Tonight was perfect, Maddie. Thank you."

"I look forward to many more nights like this, "she says, "well not exactly like this...but more nights together."

He gives a sleepy laugh, so she dips out of the room, wishing him a good night's sleep and sweet dreams. Though her bed is a little lonely, and cold at first, she thinks of how lucky she is to have a man like Cal and drifts quickly off to sleep.

Annie is usually an early riser, and since she’s not in her own bed, she’s up even earlier; 6:00am to be exact. Maddie isn’t up ye , so she tiptoes quietly around the room, over to the desk. She skims over the hotel brochure and notices the complimentary breakfast starts at six. She scribbles down a note for Maddie, mentioning the time and where she is off to. She quietly changes into her jeans and t-shirt, and softly closes the door behind her. 

Annie is prepared to be one of the only ones at breakfast. What she certainly doesn’t expect to find is Tyler and Gabe at a table, their plates stacked high with food. 

She makes eye contact with Ty and his eyes flash in surprise; he clearly wasn’t expecting to see her either. He quickly recovers and motions her over. She smiles and nods, before perusing the buffet and loading up her breakfast. 

As soon as her plate hits the table, “Damn girl, you can eat.” Gabe says far too loudly for six o’clock in the morning. 

“I’m a growing girl,” she shrugs and Gabe breaks out in laughter.  
Annie catches Tyler’s eye and he looks amused as well. 

“You sleep good?” Tyler asks

Annie nods, “And you?” she says around her fork full of eggs, that taste nothing like her mother’s.

“Besides the fact that Gabe snores, yeah it was fine. I was so tired from the game, I fell asleep fast.”

“Yeah me too, I was passed out before your mom, even.” Annie laughs.

“Did you- did you by chance get my text?”

Annie blinks slowly for a moment, thinking. She realizes she hasn’t checked her phone since last night at the game.  
“No, I didn’t see it. Um, what did it say?”

Annie can see the tips of Tyler’s ears turn red at her question. It makes her very curious. He was the one who brought it up, after all.

Tyler glances up at Gabe giving him some look that she can’t quite decipher. 

“I’m done man, so I’m gonna head back to the room.” Gabe not so subtly throws out, leaving the table.

Tyler waits until Gabe is well out of the room before speaking, “Um-it just said good night, really and uh- just kinda what you thought about the game. Like, you know, what happened after the game.”

By the time he finishes, he is so red, that Annie’s heart throbs for him. She quickly puts him out of his misery. “Ty, I enjoyed the game and after the game, even more.”

Tyler is noticeably flooded with relief, “Good, I- I feel the same way.”

Annie has to duck her head to keep her emotions in check.

“When we get back home, would you want to go see a movie?” Tyler adds.

Annie likes the sound of that, but does have some hesitations, “Like a date?” She would rather know now.

Tyler scratches his hand across his eyebrow, one of his nervous ticks. “Yeah, I would like it to be if- uh -if you want?”

Annie tries to choose her words carefully, “I want to, I do, but you just broke up with Cece, and nobody really knows why. I can’t date you if you aren’t over her.”

Tyler turns to face her better, “We broke up because of you.”

Annie’s eyebrows shoot up, “Me?”

“Yeah, she um- she accused me of having feelings for you.”  
Annie just sits there with her mouth agape.  
“And she was right.”

“I don’t-” Annie can’t think straight.

“She was only ever a distraction, and once I quit lying to myself, I knew I had to end it.”

“Thank you for telling me that, Ty. If we date, I just want to take it slow. Right? I mean, I know I like you, I have for a while now, but let’s make sure this is a good thing.” Annie goes for practical.

“It will be a good thing,” Tyler says, taking her hand, “I can feel it.”

Annie can’t hold back anymore, she leans over and kisses him. Tyler catches her arm, holding her there for a moment longer. This kiss blows the other two out of the water. It is full of promises and he tastes like strawberry jam; it makes her never want to stop. But, they are in public, so they pull away. Both of them giddy as they finish their breakfast.

  
The team finishes eating breakfast and are loaded on the bus by 9am sharp. Maddie spends the morning checking all the rooms to ensure no belongings get left behind. Even with the late hour she had gone to bed, she feels well rested. She gives credit to her much needed orgasm, and to her healthy bagel and egg breakfast.

Maddie is glad that these young men aren’t as perceptive as her friends because she notices right away that Cal is positively glowing. And she has no doubt that she looks about the same.  
They sneak a few kisses as the morning progresses, but other than that, it’s just side long glances. Last night had been an important night in their budding relationship. Maddie is feeling quite smitten and isn’t really trying to hide it anymore. It is liberating. 

Everything feels like it’s coming to an end, when all the luggage is loaded on the greyhound, and the team is ready to head home.

Coach Cal holds the trophy up in the front of the bus, “Well done, Bulldogs. This trophy will be displayed at our school for all to see, for years to come. You should all be very proud. States here we come!” 

All the boys applaud, and Tyler stands up, “And thank you, Coach,” Cal is about to take a seat, but stops abruptly, not expecting this, “We couldn’t have done it without you. And with you as our coach, we will be state champs this year for sure.”

Cal is mildly in shock as all the boys whoop and holler and clap. Maddie couldn’t be any prouder of Tyler at this moment. He sounds like a true leader and a fine young man.

Cal thanks them before folding down in to the seat next to Maddie, and mumbles “Wow.”

“Everything he said was true, you know?” Maddie kisses his cheek. 

He shakes his head, clearly not very good at accepting compliments. “This has been a really great weekend.”

“I’m glad you think so, I do concur.” Maddie smiles at how very true that is.

Annie is feeling quite blissful about how the weekend unfolded. And thanks to Maddie, she is leaving her worries behind, and is going to embrace whatever comes next. Just as these thoughts cross her mind, Tyler takes her hand, linking their fingers together. People can probably see, but he doesn’t care so neither does she.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Mature for the sex scene near the end. Most everything else is fluff. So just be mindful!


End file.
